gaara je t'aime
by heiji
Summary: toute petite histoire avec un couple original sans grand interêt juste me faire plaisir.... j'espère que ca vous plaira malgré tout... si c'est le cas je l'approfondirait peut etre...


Titre : Gaara, je t'aime

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : Surprise...

Résumé : Gaara reçoit une lettre... Toujours la même...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Chapitre unique :

_Gaara, je t'aime_

Gaara relut encore une fois la lettre qu'il avait sous les yeux. Elle n'était pas signée bien sûr, mais qui avait pu la lui avoir envoyé ?

_Gaara, je t'aime_

Il savait bien qu'on était la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui, mais maintenant, il en avait l'habitude. Un Kazekage recevant une lettre d'amour cachée dans le courrier officiel était assez rare et assez drôle. Ça faisait maintenant trois ans qu'à chaque Saint-Valentin, il recevait une lettre d'amour limitée à ces quelques mots :

_Gaara, je t'aime_

Et pourtant, à chaque fois, l'écriture de la lettre disait quelque chose à Gaara... Chaque année, il cherchait et chaque année il ne trouvait pas... Tout d'un coup, une idée lui traversa la tête. Quelques secondes, il se demanda si Naruto, en tant que Hokage, recevait le même genre de lettre...

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte. Gaara répondit par un machinal « entrez ».

C'était Temari.

Temari : Alors, tu as eu droit à la lettre annuelle ?

Gaara ne dit rien et tendit la lettre à sa soeur.

Gaara : Je n'aime pas ce genre de farce, reprit Gaara, le plus sérieux du monde.

Temari : Moi, je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'une farce... Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est ce petit coeur au-dessus de Gaara.

Temari reposa la lettre et changea de sujet.

Temari : Au fait, je venais d'avertir que Lee va venir te faire son rapport sur les forces de Konoha et Suna à la frontière comme tous les trois mois dans une heure.

Gaara acquiesça sans réellement écouter Temari. Elle sortit, laissant à nouveau le Kazekage seul... Gaara plaça cette lettre devant lui et la relut une quinzaine de fois.

_Gaara, je t'aime_

Et encore une fois...

_Gaara, je t'aime_

Mais il avait beau la relire, cela ne lui donnait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien en être l'émetteur. Le papier n'avait rien de particulier, il était blanc, l'enveloppe aussi était très discrète et pouvait passer pour du courrier officiel, seule l'écriture intriguait Gaara car elle lui rappelait quelque chose. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Gaara délaissa la lettre, la posant. Son attention se reporta alors sur son visiteur, Lee. Gaara, même s'il ne voulait le montrer à personne, s'était attaché à des personnes autres que sa famille et Lee en faisait partie... Surtout Lee d'ailleurs. Gaara se rappela de leur premier combat.

Son envie de se battre.

Sa vitesse surprenante.

Le seul à l'avoir touché et pas seulement physiquement...

Cette envie que Gaara avait eu de le tuer...

Puis cette deuxième rencontre...

Où Gaara s'était montré si protecteur, empêchant Lee de se battre contre Kimimaro.

Cette complicité qui était née peu à peu entre eux et que Gaara n'aurait pas su définir. Gaara ressentait quelque chose de spécial pour Lee, mais il n'aurait pas su dire de ce dont il s'agissait.

Des coups à la porte de son bureau le tirèrent de ses pensées.

Gaara : Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Lee, apparemment radieux.

Lee : Bonjour Gaara !

Gaara répondit à Lee par un signe de tête et un sourire très engageant, chose extrêmement rare.

Lee : Comment vas-tu ?

Gaara : Très bien. Le travail de Kazekage n'est pas de tout repos, mais j'en ai l'habitude. Et toi ?

Lee : Bien sûr, surtout ce jour là...

Lee n'ajouta rien et posa son rapport sur le bureau de Gaara. Les deux garçons discutèrent un long moment. Puis, tout à coup, Gaara demanda des nouvelles de Kankuro.

Aussitôt, Lee se donna une tape sur la tête.

Lee : Je suis le roi des imbéciles ! Je mérite une punition !

Lee allait partir faire 300 tours de Suna sur les mains quand Gaara l'arrêta.

Gaara : Si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu dois te punir ?

Lee : C'est vrai, quel idiot ! Je mérite une double punition !

Gaara : Plus tard...

Lee : Oui, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi, Kankuro est enfin papa. Sa petite fille est née.

Gaara : C'est vrai ? Comment l'a-t-il appelée ?

Lee : Gatema

Gaara sourit. Son frère avait fait exprès de donner ce prénom à sa fille, il était formé d'une contraction de Gaara et Temari.

Lee : La petite se porte très bien. J'ai annoncé la nouvelle à Temari tout à l'heure, elle était gaga. On aurait dit une vraie mère poule. Elle m'a posé toutes les questions que l'on peut imaginer. Quel poids fait-elle ? Elle ressemble à Kankuro ? Oh, pourvu que non, il vaut mieux qu'elle ressemble à sa mère...

Gaara rigola légèrement. Quand il s'agissait d'enfants, Temari devenait gâteuse.

La discussion dura encore un long moment puis les deux ninjas passèrent aux choses sérieuses.

Lee : Bon, et si on regardait ce rapport ?

Gaara attrapa le rapport et commença à le feuilleter.

_Rapport d'activité de la frontière sud_

_En trois mois, pas un seul signe inquiétant n'a été détecté venant des autres pays proches ni aucun signe de bandit du bingo book. Il a été..._

Tout d'un coup, Gaara s'arrêta de lire le rapport pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la lettre d'amour reçue le matin même sans que Lee ne puisse le voir. Gaara scruta et compara l'écriture pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte que c'était la même. Il en était certain, c'était la même coupure les mêmes formes de lettre. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage Gaara.

Gaara : Lee, tu sais que tu écris très bien ?

Lee : Ah bon ?

Gaara : Oui, je trouve vraiment que tu devrais te mettre à l'écriture...

Lee regarda Gaara sans comprendre.

Gaara : Je suis sûr que tu pourrais écrire des romans ou...

Gaara attrapa la lettre.

Gaara : Des lettres d'amour...

Lee devint aussitôt rouge et tomba la renverse.

Lee : Co... Co... Comment est-ce que ?

Gaara : Ton écriture collait, j'ai reconnu que l'écriture.

Lee regarda Gaara, confus.

Lee : Je suis désolé...

Gaara : Pourquoi ?

Lee : Parce que le je ne veux pas détruire notre amitié.

Gaara ne répondit pas.

Lee : Mais tous ce que j'ai écrit, je le pense Gaara.

Gaara : Tu m'aimes ?

Lee : Oui Gaara, je t'aime pour ce que tu es, pour le coeur immense que tu caches derrière cette apparence. Pour toutes ces attentions que tu as et que tu espères que personne ne remarquera... Je t'aime.

Gaara fixa Lee et, dans un élan qu'il ne put contrôler, il s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa.

À cet instant précis, il comprit enfin lui aussi ce qu'il ressentait pour Lee et c'était la première fois qu'il le ressentait aussi fort. Gaara stoppa le baiser et fixa Lee dans les yeux.

Gaara : Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Lee ne put réprimer son enthousiasme et sauta sur Gaara pour l'embrasser. Au bout d'un moment, Temari entra alors dans le bureau, mais aucun des deux ninjas ne la remarqua. En voyant la scène, Temari referma aussitôt la porte derrière elle en souriant.

Temari : Eh bien Gaara, tu l'as enfin trouvé ton Valentin anonyme...

Fin

Sorti de l'hôpital pour retourner aux études, je publie quand même cette petite histoire... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira...

Si vous voulez une suite ou une version plus longue dites le moi je la ferai quand j'aurai un peu de temps...

Si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review... Merci d'avance...

Heiji


End file.
